American Boy
by cndark31
Summary: Hold On sequel. When Sam gets asked to go on a trip to Austin with the First Family to attend a seminar, she agrees even though she's trying to move on. But Sam & David find themselves drawing together to find the man stalking Sam before its too late.
1. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the plot.

A month had passed since my little stint in rehab, and the days had not been kind. Mom decided to pull me out of school following the wicked backlash I suffered on my first day back. I know I'm not the greatest role model, but seriously, is there any reason to spray paint "You should've died" on my locker? Come on people, have some class.

I spent as little time at the White House as possible these days, going only when I had to do the Teen Ambassador thing. When I was there, David made an obvious point to avoid me at all cost, which made me feel real dandy, thank you very much. He also dropped out of our art class, leaving me alone to get all the curious glances.

I wasn't expecting the phone call. In fact, I never expected to hear from any member of the First Family ever again. It would have served me right I suppose, considering all that happened. But back to the phone call.

"SAM!" Lucy screamed up the stairs. Lucy had recently gotten into this lazy habit where she didn't want to be civilized and come tell me I had a phone call, but she'd rather stand at the bottom the stairs and scream as loud as possible so the people on the other end are clutching their ears.

"Coming." I replied, coming down the stairs. "Who is it?"

"The president."

"What? Why?"

Lucy just held the receiver out to me.

* * *

One thing I obviously never expected was to be asked to go to Austin Texas with the First Family, even if I was a Teen Ambassador and it was required an ambassador go to this seminar thing. After all, there were probably tons more. But that's exactly what happened.

"I'm so glad you decided to come with us Sam. It's important to see more of the world." Mr. President (as I will refer to him as for now on) said.

"I'm thankful that you invited me Mr. President." I responded.

As I was being cleared by security, a guard came up to me. "Samantha Madison?" he asked.

"That's me."

"The name's Colin. I'll be your personal bodyguard on this trip."

"Oh. Does everyone find it necessary for me to have a bodyguard?"

"I'm afraid so Miss Madison. Especially given the event at the hospital. Safety is constantly a concern for the First Family."

"Gee, I wonder why that could possibly be."

Colin laughed. "Yeah well, rules are rules. So how are you at Guitar Hero?"

"I've never played it." I responded.

Colin put on a face of mock horror. "You've never played Guitar Hero? And you live in America? Why kind of citizen are you?" he joked.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Who knows, I might even beat you."

"Oh, so we have a smack talker now. Fine by me, I love challenges."

We both started to laugh. Maybe this trip wasn't going to be all that bad after all.

* * *

Five Mountain Dews and several Guitar Hero victories later, I was laying on the bed in my room on Air Force One when I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

But the only response I got was the sound of feet rushing away. I flew to the door, but when I looked outside, no one was around. But on the floor was a note with my name written on it in obvious guy handwriting.

_ Sam,_

_ It's good to see you again. It's not everyday one gets to see the nation's hero in real life. You are quite the inspiration to me, and I admit, a pretty decent Guitar Hero player. For a newb anyway. I hope I get to know you better, you seem like a really great girl. See you around.  
_

_ Always, _

_ Colin_

Could I possibly have a new relationship opportunity. But I shook the thought from my head. He was just being friendly. Besides, I don't want a new relationship right now, right?

The answer echoed through my head. _"No, I want the one I had." _But as Mom always used to say, wanting isn't getting.

* * *

OK, so I started out just typing, just really thinking about where I wanted this to go. As it progressed, I realized exactly where I wanted this story to go. It just involves writing it. Well R&R, let me know where you think, tell me what you'd like to see happen, I'm always open for suggestions.

XOXO!

Chelsea


	2. Speechless

Well, after some creative roadblocks, a forgotten storyline and an hour long argument with Yahoo Mail (No, I don't remember my password, I haven' been on this account in two years.....no, I don't want to upgrade to "E-Mail Plus"…..Yes, I'm sure….Yes, I'm really, REALLY sure.") I am back and happy to be here. This one make a take a little time as I'm not exactly sure where I was going with it and when I started it, I was younger and thought I didn't need to write anything down. Well, I'm apparently old now, because I don't remember where this was going more than the basic Sam/David part. So please bear with me. With that in mind, enjoy.

A short time later, the downtown lights of Austin beamed up at the plane, the glow subtle and soothing. I looked down to see a lake winding through the city and was shocked to see people actually on it. Not on tug boats and barges, but kayaks and pontoons. I liked this city!

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we are preparing to land." the pilot politely announced.

I ran over to a window seat, buckling quickly and continuing to stare out the window like a little girl. It was so cool to be able to pick out the hippies in their tie-dyed shirts amongst the crowd of suits.

"It's a pretty cool place, huh? This is where I graduated college." Colin had sat beside me and I haven't even noticed.

"What, ten years ago?"

"Four. And I graduated early."

I laughed. "How early?"

"A program that should've taken six years only took three."

I gasped. "Are you kidding?"

"Nope." He shot me a sly grin "I'm a bit of prodigy."

"No kidding." I nodded to no one in particular and went back to looking out the window. I was starting to get a weird vibe from Colin, but I couldn't place my finger on it. I shrugged it off and went back to looking out the window.

David's POV:

The dude made me sick. I could punch him in the face. He knew she was my ex-girlfriend, the girl that I had almost KILLED myself over. And yet there he was, leering at her, making her laugh….

God I missed that laugh. The way it rings out, not in an annoying way, but more of a soothing noise. The way she closes her eyes and tilts her head back; that was always the way she laughed with me.

"David, what did Dr. Stevenson say?" my mother chimed in, reading my thoughts. I loved my mother, but I wasn't ill. It was a stupid mistake I had made because I am a stupid guy. What good had I even thought it would do?

I shook my head and looked at my mom. "I'm fine. I promise."

My mother looked at me for a moment to judge my reaction and then sighed. "I didn't even want to bring that girl, but your father said it would look bad if we just cut out our Teen Ambassador. And at the moment we've had enough bad press."

I sighed heavily. "Are you really going to go back to referring to her as "that girl"? You know her name."

"I only use her name when she's around out of respect for your father's wishes. But I do not like her. After all the trouble she has caused for this family. Hurting you…."

"Mom, we've been over this. I'm the one that left Sam. She was hurt, she made a rash decision. I did the same thing."

"Don't compare yourself to her. I won't have you becoming one of those kids."

I just sighed and continued to look out the window around the time I heard another laugh come from across the plane. I think I'm going to be sick.

Sam's POV

I see David having words with his mother, then turn to look out the window.

"I know it is my job to protect them, but I can't help but think that the First Lady looks like she has a stick up her ass."

I bust out laughing despite myself. I hadn't missed the cold, blank stares that were a part of my icy welcome wagon when I came to meet the plane that morning. There was no lost love between me and the First Lady.

I felt the plane come to a stop and looked out the window to see two limos lined up on the far side of the runway. I heard Colin start to move. He leaned over. "Welcome to Texas Sam."

Normally when a guy whispers something to me, I find it creepy and off putting. But something about the way Colin said my name had me thinking maybe it wasn't too bad. I felt the plane shift as David shot up and walked away from his seat.

I shook my head at the sudden outburst. See, this is what I didn't get. A guy tells you to move on, but when you go to do just that, they lose their minds. It was fascinating really. I was the one who didn't want to move on, but he all but pushed me away. Literally.

"I'll never love again, oh boy you've left me speechless." I sang under my breath.

"Sam?" I heard Colin call me. I looked away from the seat that David had abandoned just seconds before. "You ready?"

I nodded and stood up, stretching. This was going to be a long trip.


	3. Drama at the Driskill

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just the plot.

We arrived at the Texas Capitol to a flurry of flashbulbs, microphones and shouting reporters. Secret Service was in overdrive, their brick wall like formation deflecting the cameras and cloud of personal questions that were being thrown around. Colin pulled me in closer to him as someone shouted about how I was such a great influence, having gone to rehab and all.

Governor Perry was inside, waiting to receive as guests. He was a friendly man with a Texas accent that rivaled George Bush Sr. He introduced us to his assistant, a young brunette girl in a no-nonsense business suit and stilettos. She didn't share the accent of the governor's, although she did admit to being from a small Texas town. I was willing to bet that she spent a lot of money on Speech class.

We were informed that the conference would start the following day and last until Friday, where there would then be a party for special guests.

Then the president and the governor were swept off to a parlor, the first ladies were given credit cards to go shopping and we were given the day to do as we pleased. So I called Misty.

* * *

Marilyn "Misty" Hayes is a Texas débutante that comes from a long bloodline of oil tycoons. Blond haired, green eyed. She was a Miss Texas, valedictorian of her class and a well known, well dressed socialite. I met Misty in rehab where, ashamed of her and her near DUI, her parents put her to treat her alcohol addiction. She was my best friend.

"Howdy gurl!" she drawled to me in an over dramatic Texas accent. Yep, I had to love Misty.

"Hi!' I replied, hugging her gently.

"What do you want to do?" she asked, wide eyed. "We can go shopping, have lunch at The Belmont..." And that's how we spent the rest of the day. Riding around in a limo, shopping and catching up with each other.

I had to admit, I was coming to really like Austin. The downtown was mixed with skyscrapers and older buildings. We were staying at the Driskill, a 19th Century hotel right in the middle of it all. "Six Street is the place to be, my friend." Misty gushed. "Although we will stick to the clubs that allow 18 year olds. I'm done with my fake ID days. I don't need another stint in rehab."

I had Misty and her family come to dinner with our group. It turned out that the president and her dad were old college roommates and had been planning to meet up during the president's stay.

It was during dinner that the lights began to flicker, then died. I heard Colin's voice call out to the hotel's manager. "Does this happen frequently?"

The manager answered, his voice shaking. "This never happens."

Instantly, we were being herded up to our rooms, the Secret Service instructing us to stay exactly where they put us until they could figure out the situation. Misty and I were put in an obscure room, one they made sure was away from windows. Colin turned to look at me before he left. "Do not open the door for anybody. I have the key to this room, I will come and let you out. OK?"

I nodded and he left.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the lights came back on. It wasn't long until we were let out of the room and were told to proceed back down to the ballroom for a "debriefing". Colin's face was grave and pale as he walked with us.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

He shook his head. "They got her."

I felt my eyes widen with fear. "Who?"

We walked into the room to see the president pacing the floor, his hand permanency planted in his hair, holding in a death grip. David was staring at the ground, tears in his eyes. I gasped and ran over to him, kneeling beside him. He wouldn't look at me until I took his face in my hands and looked him in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes that once showed me so much love were cold and dead. I embraced him and he whispered in my ear. "They took my mom."


	4. Darkness is Falling so Fast

Disclaimer: Don't own characters, just my storyline.

Nobody slept that night as hundreds of FBI, CIA and Secret Service agents combed over every inch of the city, looking for answers. We were being moved from the Driskill to a undisclosed location, somewhere secluded, surrounded by trees. I shuddered, unable to shake the feeling that something or someone dark was watching us.

David had remained silent throughout the ride, staring straight out the window. He was scared, there was no doubt. I wanted more than anything to just hold him, to let him cry or scream or whatever it took for him to get his emotions out in the open. But that would not be appropriate. But no matter how much I reminded myself of that, it didn't make the longing go away. Nothing could make that longing go away...

"Sam." I heard Colin call me, snapping out of the trance I had fallen into while staring at David. "We're here."

I let out a heavy sigh. I was so tired. Not in a physical sense, but emotionally. I didn't want to run anymore. From these people who were after us, from my feelings for David, from the rumbling of feelings I had become to feel for Colin, from my feelings about my past and the huge mess I had created with the "I'm going to take painkillers and be all crazy". God, looking back that was so stupid. What was I hoping to achieve?

I looked around the house we just entered and was taken aback by its fanciness. I looked out the window. It became more apparent that we were out at a sort of mansion on a hill. I was still able to see downtown from the windows. Helicopters were flying around, search lights shining everywhere. Looking for a trace...

* * *

David's POV

I watched Sam looking out the window of the mansion, her face growing darker as her thoughts took her places mine had already been. I was almost physically sick at the thought of what could be happening to my mother. I heard someone flop down on the couch across from me and saw it was my dad, wiping his face with his hand. It was his nervous tick.

He paused when his hand was at his chin and looked at me, forcing a weak smile. "I'm sure she's going to be just fine son. You know your mother's a fighter." He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself as well as me.

A suit walked up to us. "Would either of you like to head up to bed? We'll go up and do a sweep and find someone to station at the door."

"I'll just have some coffee if its all the same to you."

"Yes sir." he replied before heading off to the kitchen.

Minutes passed, followed by hours, but still no news. I would get up and pace to keep myself awake, waiting for something to happen. Sam was fighting sleep, her eyelids getting heavy. "Maybe you should get some sleep." I said to her gently.

She smiled sweetly. "I'll be fine. I want to know everything will be alright. Then I'll get some sleep."

No one was around anymore, having gone to the parlor to drink, smoke, and take their minds off the problem at hand. She was staring out the crack she had made in the blinds, deep in thought. I wanted to tell her more than anything that I had made a huge mistake, letting her walk out of my life when she left the center. That letting her go cut deeper than any razor blade could. But what would be the point? What about Colin?

The thought of her with someone else made me feel even more ill. My head started spinning and I had to sit down.

I was trying to steady my breathing when I heard a voice. "24 hours" it said. "24 hours to give me what I want or your country's precious "first lady" will meet her end in a very gruesome manner. My dogs are rather hungry after all." The voice was followed up by a laugh and what sounded like muffled screams.

I ran towards the noise to the parlor, where the tape had been played by some members of the Secret Service, their faces looking solemn. I ducked behind the door. I was hyper aware of Sam behind me, her amazing smell surrounding me.

"Well, what do they want?" I heard my father ask.

"They want two million dollars, ten nuclear missiles and for us to pull forces out of Iraq."

"THAT IS RIDICULOUS!" I heard my dad roar. I looked around the door at the moment he flipped the coffee table in front of him over. He rubbed his face, stopping over his mouth, trying to calm himself down. "We will not" he started, keeping his voice calm "give into the demands of these dogs. No matter who or what they have dangling over us. That is an order."

I was enraged. I turned quickly and ran up the stairs, blowing past Sam's little friend who had come to check on everyone following the crash of the coffee table.

"David." I heard Sam call out to me, her voice desperate. Normally it would have been enough to stop me in my tracks. But not this time.


	5. She Took My Heart

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, just the plot of the story.

"David." I called out desperately, but he never slowed down. "Would you if you had heard someone threaten to feed your mother to dogs?" I thought to myself. "Of course not."

I sighed and began to climb the stairs. I honestly don't know what I was hoping to achieve by going after him. It wasn't like he was going to let me in. I walked up to the door that he was about to slam and blocked it from shutting with my hand.

He looked startled by my presence. "Sam." he sat down on the four poster bed that occupied the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think that after hearing what we heard and knowing you're upset I wouldn't come after you?"

He was silent.

I started to laugh bitterly. "You don't know anything about me, do you?"

"Sam..."

"David, despite what you may or may not want out of what is left of whatever kind of relationship we have, I care about you. I'm not about to leave you up here to your own thoughts and fears to drown."

"What would you have me do Sam? Lay all my fears out in front of you? Get close to you again, tell you I love you, _be _with you,when people are kidnapping the people I love and threatening to kill them? I could not bear to see something happen to you, knowing I'm powerless to stop it. Just like I'm powerless to stop what's happening to my mom." He dropped his head in his hands.

I walked over to the bed and sat down beside him, putting my hand on his arm lightly. "David, I have complete and total faith that your mother is going to be fine. If everyone of the Secret Service men are half as good as Colin..."

David's sudden, bitter laugh made me stop. "Colin, eh? He is a great guy, isn't he? Come on Sam. I've seen the way he looks at you. Leers at you. You're a conquest."

I was taken aback. "How can you say that about someone that is fighting so hard to protect us and find your mother?"

"Well I'm sorry if the guy gives me the creeps and I don't really want him around you."

I was feeling anger begin to rise in my throat. "Why? Tell me why David. You say it, say what you need to man up and say or don't say a word about him. If you don't say it, then you have no room to be angry at anybody but yourself."

He stayed silent, looking at me in disbelief.

"Well?"

Silence.

"That's about right." I said and walked out of the room, tears filling my eyes the whole time. I couldn't deal with this anymore.

* * *

"Well?" Sam asked me, staring at me coldly. Why was she defending him? Had he already gotten to her, some random tryst in the middle of the day, some random, secluded room? I could just picture it...him kissing her, hands in her hair, hands creeping over her body...

"That's about right." I heard her say in disgust and walk out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

Why didn't I just say it? What the hell is my problem. I shook my head.

"You're scared for her." I heard a voice say. It was Sam's friend, the Miss Texas or whatever. Misty. "Maybe you should tell her."

"I just tried and it didn't make a difference."

Misty laughed. "Frankly sweetheart, you didn't her a damn thing. Sam is a firecracker, one that expects the person she's with to say what needs to be said, do what needs to be done."

"Yeah, well, maybe Colin can help her with that." I said his name with extra venom.

"She doesn't want Colin. Not really. She's attracted to him, but so what? She _wants_ you." she sighed. "Just think about it." Then she was gone.


	6. I Think She Took My Soul

David's POV:

I was becoming increasingly frustrated with everything that had to do with my life. No one wanted to tell me any news about my mother; Sam wanted me to tell her how I felt and didn't seem to care about my reasons for not doing so; her friend was being all vague on anything relating to the subject.

I found myself pacing the very same room she had walked out of an hour ago. I needed to do something, anything to escape my mess of a life for a little while. Used to, for a while, I would be self destructive, try and cut the infection away...

I shook my head, pushing those dark thoughts to the back of my mind. "You're bigger than that, remember?" I told myself. Then I realized I should do something I haven't done in forever: draw. Perking up a little, I walked out of the room, eagerly searching for the things I would need to recreate the few positive images that were left in my mind.

I started to walk down the hall only to slide, barely keeping myself upright. Grabbing for the wall, I steadied myself, only to find that the floor was soaked. Listening, I could hear water running out of what was apparently a bathtub and onto the floor. I knocked on the door. "Hello?"

No response.

"Hello? Is someone in there?" I yelled at the door.

I noticed Misty peeking out from her room. "Sam went in there a little while ago. What's wrong?" She started to walk towards me, only to go sliding, landing on her back.

I helped her up. "The water is overflowing. Are you sure she didn't run downstairs to do something and forgot about it?"

Misty shook her head. "I'm sure. I only heard the door close once."

I tried the door to find it unlocked. Pushing my way in, I was greeted with an image that would burn into my brain, haunting me, showing me my nightmares could become a reality. I ran to her as I heard Misty scream.

* * *

Sam's POV:

"Why don't you just tell him out and out what you want to hear?" Misty asked me. "Boys can be a little slow on the uptake sometimes, you know that."

I ignored her, wanting everything about David to go away. "What would be the point? He already seems to think on some level I'm humping Colin."

Misty made a face. "You know, I hate the word 'humping'. That and 'moist'. And 'chunk'."

I had had my face on one of the posters on the four poster bed, eyes closed. But when she had said that I turned my head towards her, opening one eye. "Where the hell did that little bit on random come from?"

"What? Oh come on Sam, I'm trying to take your mind off of the current situation. That's what you need to do right now. Stop thinking about it."

"Well what else is there to do but think? There's not a lot going on in this house. And God forbid I can go OUT and do something."

Misty gave me her "work with me here" look.

I sighed. "OK, think Sam, think. What can you do, that's in the house, that will help you unwind a little?" I said aloud to no one in particular.

But I got a response from Misty. "OK, one: why are you talking to yourself and two: take a hot bath. You can read or just close your eyes and shut your brain off for a little while. It always helps me."

"Are you sure your brain every fully restarts when you do that?" I joked with her.

Her only response was to stick her tongue out at me before turning back to the vanity mirror to brush her hair.

Sighing, I went to the one bathroom that was my favorite and noticed it was empty. It was a huge room, with the garden tub in the middle of the floor, encased in a marble base.

I had eventually climbed in when I noticed I had left my earrings in. I started to take them out and dropped one of the backs in the water. "Crap." I looked down and in a split second, I was under the water. A pair of hands were wrapped around my neck, squeezing as hard as they could. I fought, clawing for any part of my unknown assailant, but felt myself getting weaker...and weaker...and then...darkness...

* * *

David POV:

I reacted instantly. I pulled her out of the tub, laying her down on the ground. She was so pale, death white. My instincts kicked in and without even realizing, I was giving her CPR. Misty's screams had attracted attention, and I could hear footsteps pounding up the stairs.

"Come on Sam." I whispered between breaths. "Stay with me. I need you."

After the third set of pushes, her body began to convulse and water came draining from her mouth. She coughed, the act paining her. I saw her eyes trying to open, her body trying to respond, but it was losing.

"Sam."

"Dav- I, I- l-love you." she said, her breath coming out in weak gasps.

I felt something warm running down my face and realized I was crying. "I love you too Sam. I do. I love you too." I brought my forehead down to touch hers, warm against cold.

I felt her head get heavy and realized in horror that it was falling back, her body defeated.

"No...no, no, no, no, no, no, no." I was saying to her. "No Sam, don't do it. Don't give up."

But she didn't respond. I realized that she was gone. And with her, went my soul.

* * *

Author's Note: Would I really be so mean as to kill Sam? I would hope you guys knew the answer to that. I will be updating tomorrow. I promises.


	7. Through the Glass

Misty's POV:

This was a nightmare.

I was just sitting, Styrofoam cup in my hand, full of coffee I had let go cold. I felt like I couldn't breathe as I waited, hoping for any news. They had taken David away to be sedated, as a precautionary measure.

The good news had been that Sam wasn't dead. The bad news was she had to be taken into ICU to get the water drained from her lungs and that it was highly possible she could never wake up.

"Since we don't know exactly how long she had been under when you found her, I can't make any promises as to what her condition could be. Mentally speaking." the doctor had said solemnly to me.

The hospital had been put on lock down following Sam's arrival. No one came in or out, emergency vehicles were re-routed to nearby hospitals. They knew we were in danger. A danger no one had faced before. Everyone was a suspect.

I began looking around, feeling suddenly paranoid. Like everyone's eyes were watching me. Was I next? Was someone about to come after me?

I had to get out and fast.

* * *

Sam's POV:

I awoke to a steady beeping and blinding white light. My eyes were heavy, barely opening. I could make out what I thought to be a ceiling tile and the overhead light. I groaned involuntarily.

"Samantha?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

I could only groan more.

"Samantha, if you can hear me, don't try and move. Its best you start by taking things slow. If you can hear me, try and raise either a finger or your entire right hand."

I raised my right hand.

"Good. Very good. Now can you raise your left hand for me?"

I raised my left hand.

"OK, now I'm going to test your lower body. When I touch one of your feet, raise the appropriate hand for the side of the body that the foot I'm touching is on."

This went on for a while with me touching my nose and everything, but I was anxious for them to leave. I wanted to see him. I was beginning to remember my near death confession of love to him, and I had remembered his response. He loved me too.

But of course, all that was said because we thought I was dying. Now he was probably going to be like "See, this is what happens when I get close to you. Blah, blah, blah." I didn't want to even hear it.

I just wanted him to kiss me.

* * *

David's POV:

I was finally out of my incredibly long, incredibly trippy sedation period. I was little annoyed that I wasn't even asked if I had wanted to be sedated first. It was just "Hey, look over there." STAB!

I remember that one line from The Ramones popping into my head, "Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated" and it was on a never ending, excruciating loop as random chipmunk /smurf hybrids danced around in my head to a psychedelic background. Not my finest hour.

They had finally let me go when they had found out that Sam was alive and well and didn't show any signs of regressing. Unfortunately, by the time all of my medication wore off, she had fallen back to sleep. I watched her through the glass window.

God, she was so beautiful. It was going to go against everything I had been trying to do in keeping her distant and keeping her safe, but its not like it worked that well anyway. No, there would be no more separation. We had been given a second chance, and that was a good enough sign for me.

I saw her stir in her sleep and then open her eyes. She looked at the window to see me standing there, hand against the glass, watching her sleep. She waved me in.

I didn't hesitate. I walked straight up to her and kissed her. Our lips met and every warm thought, every genuine promise, every beautiful memory came flooding back. She clung to me with all the strength she could muster.

I broke our kiss, looked deep into her eyes and said what I had wanted to say for so long. "I love you Samantha Madison. And I'm not leaving you. Ever again."

Her only response was to bring her lips back to mine.


	8. A Moment, A Love

Disclaimer: I only own my plot and the characters I created.

David's POV:

I have made the right decision. No more games, no more lies to her or myself. Only love. The love we have both been fighting for so long.

Sam was released from the hospital shortly after our reconciliation and we were all moved to a undisclosed location in the middle of nowhere. The city was no longer visible.

Dad and Governor Perry were discussing the conference we had originally shown up to attend. The conference would stay on track, beginning the following day. We were to act like nothing out of the oridinary is happening. If anyone ask about Mom, she is having a hard time with pollen allergies and is trying to recover. That was the story, no other.

I was sitting on the couch next to Sam. We had decided to wait for things to calm down before we overly affectionate in front of everyone else.

Another tape had come while we were at the hospital, this one worse than the last. The person responsible for the kidnapping of my mother had admitted that they had thought we would cave before now. They said that due to the "unfortunate accident" that had befallen a member of our group, they would extend the deadline on Mother's life. We had twelve hours. And most importantly, we were to take what happened to Sam as a warning sign that they were not playing around.

Sam put her hand on my knee and squeezed. I covered her hand with my own and gave her what I could muster of a smile.

Later, everyone poured out of the living room of the new house except Sam and myself. When she knew they were all out of sight, she straddled me in a flash and was kissing me ferociously. "I love you so much." she whispered as she broke our kiss. Something was creeping up on me and before I knew it, I was kissing her back passionately, my hands running over her body, in her hair. Swiftly, I picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

Sam's POV:

"Wow." I thought to myself. "Freakin' wow." I laid contently on David's chest, the smile never leaving my face. I had forgotten how great this was.

David looked down to see me still smiling. "Someone enjoy themselves much?" he asked, laughing.

My only response was to kiss him.

"Well I certainly think that's a yes." he stated.

I just went back to smiling.

We laid there for what felt like forever, talking about nothing in particular, just enjoying being with each other.

Then we heard a knock, followed by Misty's voice. "Guys! You have to come out! They found David's mother!"

Author's Note: Sorry it's short guys, but I figured I needed to update a little and that was all that I had written down. Promise to bring the next chapter soon, preferably this weekend.


	9. Disturbia

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides Colin, Misty and the plot.

Sam's POV:

Physically, David's mother was fine. She passed all the scans, blood panels and every other excessive physical test they gave her. Minor cuts and a bruised lip, but no limps, ragged coughs or brain tumors to be found.

Mentally, however, she was like a shell shocked Vietnam veteran. The slightest noise, a pen drop, an abrupt sneeze, would make her jump and at the very least whimper. She was an emotional wreck, prone to random crying fits and night terrors. She would randomly nap only to scream five minutes later.

Being around her was wearing me down. A person can only take so much neurosis and paranoia before they too begin to jump at shadows they with their peripherals. I was beginning to have nightmares, ones that didn't make any sense to me, just a random batch of all the things that scare me. From clowns to the death of loved ones, I would wake up off and on all night, just endlessly tossing and turning.

This made going to the conference a living hell. I would have to pinch myself to stay awake through seminars and have to fake being completely fine, even though there were the purple bags under my eyes that I had to hide with a ton of my best concealer, that Erase Paste from Benefit, and that is not the cheapest of concealers, let me tell you.

After the fourth day and a rather unfortunate incident with a coffee mug, I had to the house in fear of my last shred of sanity being completely destroyed. I knew it was no fault of anyone's in the house, but that didn't help the stifled resentment I held towards the entire situation. Was my whole life going to be like this?

I was distracted by what seemed like a freshly made track appearing in front of me as I walked. I found myself following it, against my better judgment.

* * *

David's POV:

I couldn't tell Mom about me and Sam. At least not yet. She was already like an emotional yo-yo and I was honestly afraid of what she might say about the situation. The very idea of her saying to Sam that she doesn't like her like she had said to me made me nauseous.

I laid down on my bed in an effort to take a nap. I hadn't been sleeping well. None of us had. Between my mother's condition and my own personal issues, sleep was non-existent for me. Maybe if I had Sam just laying their with me would help. I was so ready to be over this whole "you're not old enough to make your own decisions" thing I could scream. Four more months and I was running out the door. If I was alive by then...

I sighed, frustrated that my mind had gone there. We were going to be fine. We would just finish the conference and get the hell out of Texas. I close my eyes and began to drift off when I sat straight up with a very disturbing thought: We were being tricked. Herded. Worked from the inside. We were being played.

I bolted out of bed and ran to find my father.

* * *

Sam's POV:

I was completely lost. Where the hell did I think I was going, following this stupid trail? It was probably made by some animal that was luring me to its lair so that it could eat me for dinner. Like a panther. Or a chupacabra. Waiting in the bushes, ready to pounce. Could chupacabras pounce?

A voice, from deep inside me said "Really Sam? This is what you're thinking about right now?"

I sighed and shook it off.

I continued down the path. A growing uneasiness was tugging at my stomach, telling me to go back but I ignored it. Something bigger than me was pushing me to keep going.

"Sam?" a voice stopped me dead in my tracks. A small voice in the back of mind that was aware of my surroundings sarcastically replied "Who else, Ghandi?"

I turned around to see Colin standing behind me, shirtless and for some reason wet. "What are you doing out here?" I asked.

He was walking towards me, smiling. " I was just about to ask you the same thing."

A sudden tremor of fear swept through me, leaving me almost completely breathless. Was it pointless paranoia or legitimate fear? I had the feeling I was about to find out.

* * *

David's POV:

"David, that is ridiculous." my father waved his hand dismissively.

"Wow, and you're the president of the United States?" I thought. I shook my head. "Dad, seriously? Think about it. Why does it seem like everywhere we go we get found by these people? We're getting moved by the Secret Service, the mother of all protection agencies. That's why they guard you. Its not like they're telling everyone where we're going. Plus, the thing we the lights at the Driskill. There has to be somebody who is privy to the information of our whereabouts, someone with unrestricted authority? Who else besides someone who IS part of the authority?"

"It just doesn't make sense David. We've had almost all of the men working for us the entire time I've been president."

"Who are the ones who we haven't had then?"

Dad pondered this for a moment. "Well, there's Jason, the extraordinary young African American man that came to us from Harvard. Kara, the blonde girl, ex-basketball player from NYU, Lance, the curly haired Jewish kid from Wisconsin..." I had to admit I was slightly stunned to hear my dad's knowledge of the people, not to mention his description of them, but not too stunned to hear what I was pretty sure my mind had connected a while ago, but that I was too dumb to realize. "And that newest one I don't really know anything about. What's his name, the prodigy kid? Sam's bodyguard?"

I felt my stomach drop. "Colin?"

"Yes, that boy. Colin. Although he seems nice enough."

Just then, one of the Secret Service agents, Jason, came running in the room, out of breath. "Sir, it would appear we have a situation."

My dad sighed heavily, already tired of said situation before it even began. "What's wrong Jason?"

"Well sir, it would appear that Miss Madison is missing. We have checked everywhere, asked everyone, but no one has seen her."

I felt the blood drain from my face. Why Sam? Why is it always you? "Are any of your men missing?" I asked as calm as I could.

Jason nodded and caught his breath before uttering the one name I never wanted to hear: "Colin."

* * *

Happy Labor Day!


	10. Run the Heart

Note: Sorry guys, when I uploaded it, I posted without getting to proofread it first by accident, so I took it down. Here it is for you now.

* * *

Sam's POV:

I felt my feet moving, though I wasn't consciously making them. As Colin was coming closer, I was backing away. But not fast enough. He was gaining on me.

"What's the matter Sam?" Colin smirked at me, a hint of malice in his voice. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I wasn't comforted by the promise. I turned to run but he caught me in a matter of seconds, throwing me to the ground and pinning me down. His hands were in my hair, his breath on my neck. I was powerless to stop him. Something inside me didn't want him to stop. My mind involuntarily wandered for a moment, wondering what it would be like.

But I knew it was wrong. I loved David.

His lips were on my lips, my neck, my collarbone. Then lower and lower. Shaking myself from the daze that had taken hold of me, I found my strength and when his hands moved from my arms to slide under my shirt, I slammed my hands into his chest with all the force I could muster. The move surprised him and he fell to the side.

I reacted instantly. I shot up off the ground and ran as fast as I could. I was running too fast to really see, my only indication that I was going the right direction being the thinning trees. It had been a mistake to come into the woods, to follow that path. I hadn't known where it had gone and it seemed like it would never end. I didn't know if he was following me or not. All I could hear was the sound of the wind in my ears as I kept pushing myself, faster and faster. Then I slammed into a tree. Or I thought it was a tree.

It turned out to be a Secret Service agent. He grabbed both of my arms and bent down to look me eye to eye. "Are you alright Miss Madison?"

My head was shaking and I was making whimpering noises, but I couldn't make myself form words. From the corner of my eye I could see agents fanning out, taking cover in the trees.

They knew.

* * *

David's POV:

I felt absolutely useless. Sam was off in the woods with a potential murder/rapist/terrorist/God knows what and I could not do anything about it. The agents adamantly refused to let me go anywhere.

I sat back at the house with Jason, who was commanding the strike team. The silence was deafening. The only noise was the crackle of the radio, interlaced with the occasional update from the agents. Someone had turned the TV on and Scary Movie was playing the background, Sam's favorite of the franchise. It was a tiny distraction at best.

There was a man on the phone with my father, a CIA operative no doubt, who was giving him the real story behind Colin. He had been trained from birth to become a member of the Secret Service, but apparently became corrupted in college, when he was approached by an elite group of rogue assassins. At the time, he had reported them, which made people believe he was not one of them. But they were wrong.

Finally, we were contacted by Lance, who informed us that Sam was a little shaken, but safe. They were laying low for Colin. They had a plan.

* * *

Sam's POV:

I laid on the ground, again, faking a broken leg. The agents were out of sight, but not out of mind. When Colin found me, he would be surrounded. I was bait.

I heard footsteps in the distance, creeping closer. I tried to make my breath ragged and panicked, knowing I was going to have to pull off an Oscar worthy performance if our plan was going to work.

As the steps got closer, I began screaming. "Help! Somebody please help me!"

Colin swept out of the woods, his torso gleaming with water and sweat. I began having second thoughts. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I had misled him. Maybe this was all one huge misunderstanding. Maybe it was my fault. I continued panting.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. What am I going to do with you?" he wondered aloud. He moved closer, taking his time. Like I was prey.

So it wasn't my fault.

"I've wanted you for a long time." Colin said, staring at me seriously. "I had tried before. The hospital. Remember that Sam? You were outside, all alone. They warned me you were difficult, but I told them I would take on the challenge." he smirked "And now it would appear I have won."

"Freeze." a female voice rang out. It was Kara, her blonde hair tied back in a bun. Her gun was pointed straight at Colin's head. Soon, the other agents came out of hiding, their guns pointed at Colin as well. "We have you Colin. Surrender."

Colin chuckled and put his hands on his head. "I won't fight you. Yet." he continued to chuckle to himself as Kara walked up behind him with handcuffs. She booked him without a struggle.

I felt Lance's hands come under my arms and pick me up off the ground. "Its over Miss Madison. Its over." I hugged him compulsively.

I heard Colin mutter in the background. It sounded a lot like "That's what you think."

* * *

Author's Note: So its over? Or is it? I guess we'll see. R&R!


	11. Trace of Rouge, Face of Beast

Sam's POV:

The "small" dinner party that accompanied the final night of the conference was severely downplayed by David who I'm sure knew that if I had any idea how lavish and formal it was, I would try to run out the door as quickly as possible. It was actually a masquerade ball at the Four Seasons downtown and took over two ballrooms, a large foyer with a bar and the entire outside area, though the pool was closed off and there were rails up around the perimeter to cut off the trail that people ran on by the lake.

Lady Bird Lake, or Town Lake as the locals called it, cut right through the downtown area and it was gorgeous. Everyone loved to run the trails and kayaking on the water. I was really beginning to take a liking to the city. People were friendly, there was music everywhere and the energy was amazing. I told myself I would at least apply to the University of Texas, even if I didn't choose to go. What could it hurt?

"Sam!" Misty came up and gave me a huge hug as I clung to the glass of soda in my hand and tried to tuck myself into a corner in one of the ballrooms with my thoughts of college football games, Austin City Limits music festival, which I was assured was amazing, and other Austin attractions. "What are you doing back here?"

"Hiding. From all the people out there. No one told me that this thing was going to have freakin' Bono playing at it." I took a huge swig of my drink.

"He's really nice you know." Misty said genuinely.

"Bono? You've met Bono?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why am I not surprised?"

I looked up to see David strolling towards us, fussing with his tie and holding a mask loosely in this free hand. He hated wearing a tuxedo more than anything, but I loved how he looked in them. Especially a charcoal gray one like the one he was wearing tonight. It went well against my pale purple sleeveless Vera Wang dress that I was forced into by Misty, who donned an emerald green strapless number by Donna Karan. Both floor length numbers, Misty had the pageant princess glide down to a science, while I was constantly making sure not to trip and bust my head on the grand piano.

"Wow." David said as he walked up to me. "You look..."

"Ridiculous?" I asked.

"Beautiful." he said earnestly, sweeping his hand across my face in the way the men did in the old movies. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I've only tripped about half a dozen times, no big deal."

"But nothing other than that?"

"No."

Misty elbowed him in the side. "Oops...silly me." she said innocently. But then she shot him a look she was hoping I wouldn't notice. Too bad I did.

"What's going on?" I asked them, putting my free hand on my hip.

"Nothing." they replied in unison.

"Because that's believable."

"Let's dance." David said quickly as one of our favorite songs, This Year's Love, came on and people began to crowd the dance floor.

I shot Misty a look as he took my hand and quickly pulled me away, but she just smiled back at me.

We turned to face each other and he pulled me close. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Whatever it was they were keeping from me suddenly didn't matter anymore. David had that effect on me and when he was up close and personal, I was powerless. Jelly was more useful than me. It was one of the things I hated about him.

"I love you." I heard him say. I opened my eyes and raised my head to see him looking at me intensely.

I felt my face break out into a huge smile. "I love you too. And I always will."

But there was no smile on his face, no happiness in his eyes. He looked unbearably sad and the room began to spin around me. This was not good, not good at all. That look came before the end of our relationship last time. And if he we broke up again, there was no guarantee that I would make it through this time.

He didn't say anything, just pulled me closer and continued to dance. I was trying my hardest not to panic, but I felt little waves of anxiety begin to bubble up in my chest and I couldn't hold it in.

I pulled away and put my hands on his shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "What's going on David? I want the truth."

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Colin. He...he escaped his security detail. They don't know where he is. But he knows about the party and they think he could be here somewhere."

I felt myself tense at the thought of running into Colin. What would he do if he found me? I shuddered at the thought. There were people with masks everywhere, laughing, talking, dancing. Lurking, plotting, preying. I felt like I was about to pass out from the anxiety of suddenly becoming terrified of almost every person in the party.

"It'll be fine. I have faith that it will all be fine." I said, trying to steady my breathing. "I mean, we're protected by the Secret Service, they're great at what they do. That's why they have their jobs!" A nervous laugh escaped my lips. "Everything will be fine."

But of course it wasn't.

David's POV:

Sam was standing in front of me, looking like she had had a bucket of ice water thrown all over her. She was shivering, not that she'd admit it, and was looking around frantically and it was almost as though I could read her mind. People, in masks, at a party that a psychopath is believed to be lurking. We have a problem.

It had taken every ounce of strength I had not to scream at the top of my lungs when they had told me Colin had escaped the security detail that was assisting him to the airport. He was supposed to be on a plane straight back to Washington so that he could be dealt with by the federal government. It was supposed to be over. Why couldn't it just be over?

"Everything will be fine." I heard Sam saying, more to reassure herself than me I would wager.

"Yeah, I'm sure everything will be fine. They deal with these kinds of things all the time." I pulled her close and started to dance again, trying everything in my power to make all the dark thoughts go away, wishing I could literally force all of the small bit of positivity I had into her small body so that she would stop shaking and the tears that threatened to overwhelm her would disappear.

But there was nothing I could do but hold her close and sway with the music, praying to God that everything would indeed, be fine.

* * *

OK, well first update in a while. Such a while that I forgot my password to here and the e-mail I registered with. At least I got it changed this time. Update soon!


	12. I Will Follow You Into the Dark

Sam's POV:

Panic was setting in as we danced in circles to the music. I could feel it in David and it was running through me. All of the masks, jewels and frills in the world wouldn't keep him from finding me. This was my fate.

Clinging to David for dear life wasn't going to save me. If anything, it would make it all so much worse. Colin would kill him to get to me, I was sure of it. I couldn't let it happen. I would have to break his heart again.

I had made up my mind. The minute I could escape, I was going to find Colin. This was going to end. I would give him what he wanted to save the love of my life. The sacrificial lamb.

A Secret Service agent is approaching us now, his nerves showing in the ringing of his hands. He takes us both by the elbow and we're being rushed away. My mind is barely registering anything as the lights begin to go dark and voices become louder and more frantic. I was lost in my own thoughts, wrestling with my own mortality. I would have thought I would have been much more concerned about dying. After all it was permanent. But there wasn't a trace of doubt in my mind. When you love someone, you do what you can to protect them. That was what I was going to do.

I was going to die for him.

David's POV:

It didn't take a mind reader for me to see what she was going to do. Her face made it clear she had a plan. A very stupid plan without a happy ending. But despite what she had come to deduct would be her fate, she smiled at me lovingly. She reached up and stroked my cheek, as if nothing in the world was wrong.

She was scaring the hell out of me.

The lights went out. The Secret Service agent tightened the grip on our elbows and ushered us along even faster. I tried to reach out for Sam's hand but I couldn't see her in the pitch black of the hallway we were being led down.

A loud bang echoed through the hallway and the agent let go of us to grab for his gun. It was all the time she needed. I heard heels and then silence.

I began to panic. "Sam?"

Her voice responded but it sounded further away. "David, I love you. I'm so sorry."

The agent stopped in his tracks. "What the fu-Samantha!" he called. But it was no use. The heavy metal door slammed shut at the end of the hallway.

She was gone.

Sam's POV:

I ran out to the lobby of the hotel. "Colin? Colin, where are you?"

I turned in a circle, trying to catch a glimpse of my predator. He was circling, I could sense it. It was his sick, twisted fantasy to play this out like some sort of horror movie.

"Hello? Colin? I'm waiting. Come and claim your prize." I felt sick to my stomach as I laid myself out to be his bait. If I hadn't liked it in the woods, with guaranteed back up, I sure as hell wasn't liking it now.

An arm slid around my waist and I shuddered involuntarily. I could smell his cologne and felt his hot breath against my neck as he breathed against me. Everything about him made my senses scream, telling me to run like hell.

"Looking for me gorgeous?"

I took a shaky breath. "Of course. This is what you wanted, yes?"

He laughed coldly. "Absolutely. Come with me."

He led me up the staircase and to the hotel stairwell. "I rented the best suite in the entire hotel. You're going to love it. It's the perfect place for us." He leaned down and placed his mouth next to my ear. "I can't wait to have you all to myself. It's what I've wanted for a long time."

We reached the top floor of the stairwell and he opened the door. We walked slowly, ominously, to the end of the hallway. The lights came back on in an instant and he slid the card key into the door. He gave me a wicked smile and shoved me into the room.

I ran in and moved to be as far away from him as possible. He let the door click shut and slid the lock into place. "No escape now Samantha." he cooed at me.

I shivered and drew myself up straight. I looked around the room and realized it was more like a small house. There were was a staircase that led to another level and huge pillars throughout the entryway. If I could play hide-and-seek long enough, I might just have a chance of getting out of this alive. Without hesitation I sprinted up the staircase. I could hear him running behind me.

"Are we really going to play this little game Samantha?" he called up to me. I reached the top of the stairs and almost slammed into a bookcase. I moved to the other side and shoved against it with all my might, making it fall over and make a temporary barricade until I could the right room to hide in.

I heard Colin grunt in displeasure, but I didn't dare hazard a look back. I ran to the left, where he couldn't see my movements and ran straight into a large master bedroom. There were several closets, a large bed and a huge master bathroom. I took my chances with the bathroom. There was a room just for the toilet separated from the rest of the bathroom. I ran into it and locked the door.

I heard a loud bang echo through the suite and I knew that Colin had gotten around the bookshelf. I didn't have long. Please for the love of God let someone come up here. I listened for a few minutes but didn't hear anything. But then a loud filtered into the bathroom and I could tell he was checking the closets. Any second he would find me. There was no sign of any kind of help. I really was on my own.

The door handle turned but didn't open. "Oh very nice Samantha, a door that locks. You might have bought yourself a minute at the most." he sneered through the door.

I heard a loud thud and I knew he was trying to kick it in. I took a step back and another thud echoed through the small toilet room, followed by the unmistakable sound of wood beginning to splinter. A third kick and he was in, glaring at me angrily.

"Are we done with our temper tantrum, love?" he asked.

He reached out and grabbed me by the arm. My life began to flash before my eyes as he hauled me back into the master bedroom and threw me roughly on the bed. I shoved myself up quickly and kicked out at him, the stiletto connecting with his jaw. He cursed at me and I shoved myself as far away as possible as he began to climb onto the bed.

I closed my eyes as his hand reached out to grab me. Suddenly, a deafening noise echoed through the room, making my ears ring. When no hand grabbed me, I opened my eyes to see David pointing a gun directly at where Colin had fallen.

David's POV:

I was momentarily stunned. I had pulled the trigger and Colin was gone, his blood beginning to pour out onto the bed and towards Sam. She jumped off the bed and was running at me. She stopped when she noticed the gun. I laid it on the table and enveloped her in a hug.

"Don't you ever, ever do anything like that ever again." I yelled at her through the tears of relief that I felt rapidly filling my eyes.

She was crying into my jacket. "I won't. I'm so sorry." She clung to my collar for dear life.

Everything after that shot and Samantha falling into my arms was a blur. The noise had been enough to alert the other Secret Service agents on the floor who had been searching for Sam and Colin and soon they were covering the place. They asked us what felt like a million questions and then pointed us over to the EMTs that had been called to evaluate and treat the victims.

Finally, after what felt like forever we were allowed to be alone. I just took her in my arms and held her there, determined to never let her go again. After all this time, the never ending torment was over.

We were free.


	13. The End

Six Months Later:

Sam's POV:

"This I could get used to." I sighed as I tipped my head back into the sun, my eyes shut behind my sunglasses. I was sitting at one of the Taco Shack's in Austin, wearing my white tank top with the burnt orange Bevo emblem and letting the nice fall breeze blow lightly over my face, rustling my hair gently.

Despite all of the events of my last visit, I had fallen in love with this city. It was the perfect place for me. A love of art and all things weird and different made me feel more at home than anywhere ever had.

"Well, you have four years, so I'm sure you'll have plenty of time." Misty replied, shoving her third taco in her mouth. She closed her eyes and did a little "this is the best taco of my life" dance.

"So how are you liking your Psych class?" I asked her lightly. Misty had decided following the events of the past two years that she had wanted to become a psychologist and spend her time helping people who were trying to overcome traumatic events.

"It's the best. I think this might really be my calling."

"That's great. And who was that dark haired guy you were chatting up yesterday?" I teased her.

"Oh, you know. Just some guy." she said innocently.

"Just a guy?"

"Yep, just a guy. Named Adam. Who has nice, dark hair and pretty light colored eyes and a gruff manly voice that makes me want to melt."

"Nice. So when do I get to meet this Adam?"

"Perhaps after our date tomorrow night."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Oh, but he's just some guy, huh?"

We laughed.

"What's so funny?" I heard from a voice behind me.

I turned to meet it's owner and gave him a big smile. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how much I love you."

David smiled and bent down to kiss me. "I love you too."

THE END


End file.
